lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nera
Nera Alexandra Hope Atom (her last name became Atom after marrying Ethan) was a Human woman and the wife of Ethan. She was the mother of Zang and Eltrio, and was once a nurse at the Lookout Hospital. She is currently in Heaven, with Ethan, where they live in eternal peace and have eternal youth. She went to heaven with Ethan, when he died on May 15, 1105. Early life/meeting Ethan Growing up in West City, Nera's sisters were powerful martial artists and she was made fun of for being weaker than them. She decided that she was more of a healer than a fighter so she attended medical school and became a nurse at the Lookout Hospital. That is where she met Ethan. Ethan was badly injured after a brutal fight and had to be hospitalized, after he ran out of senzus. She became close to Ethan in his time at the hospital, they talked even after he got out of the hospital. Marriage and Family Ethan and Nera started dating and after a few months, they were engaged. They eventually got married and had a son named Zang. Nera taught him how to walk and talk when he was a little older and made him study (like Chi Chi). She approved of Ethan training Zang to be a fighter though and didn't think anything was wrong with it. Smither Saga After hearing about Ethan's death when seeing the battle between Masa and Smither on TV, Nera had a breakdown and began crying. Birth of Eltrio Nera was pregnant sometime after the Smither Saga and collapsed on the lookout. She was going through labor and so Zang carried her to a room so she could give birth. Sol, Kuzon Jr., Masa, and Zang were there to witness her giving birth to a son. She named her newborn son "Eltrio". Soon after his birth, Eltrio played with Kuzin and Kuza, the other babies of the lookout. 5 Year Timeskip (1047 - 1052) After Masa returned from his 5 year training, Nera greeted him and made dinner for everyone. Nera was then 23 after this 5 year timeskip. Reunited After Ethan was freed from a shard of the Mothership by , he returned to Earth. He was free and could be reunited with his family. He was happy reunited with Zang and he met Eltrio, whom he hadn't met before. Nera was happy to see Ethan back and she hugged and kissed him. The Universal War Saga Nera, Eltrio, and Zang were evacuated to Kai's planet during the war. After everything was back to normal, they were reunited with Ethan. 10 Year Timeskip (1052 - 1062) 10 years passed from 1052 to 1062, Nera was now 33... 8 Year Timeskip (1063 - 1071) Eight years passed from 1063 to 1071. Aftermath of Jashin After most of the universe was destroyed by Jashin, Kuza grew worried of Eltrio. She did not see him, but Kuzon had tried to find him and failed... But one day, a portal opened up, and Eltrio fell out, collapsing to the ground. Eltrio's armor was tattered and he had scars, he was tired, but he was alive and well. He said that he had fled to the Seishin Realm when Jashin attacked, because he got separated from the Lookout Crew. He stayed in the Seishin Realm for a while, training. But he saw that all went well and many of the crew were saved. Kuza embraced Eltrio, glad to see him alive and well. Knox was also very happy to see his father. Ethan appeared on Earth, who had been training in Other World. Ethan was carrying Nera, whom he had saved, and Dr. Atom was with Ethan as well. Dr. Atom, who was very old and all of his hair was white, saw Knox, and introduced himself to his great grandson (not biological, but adoptive). Dr. Atom had been saved as well. Zang, Jun, and Hex had also survived. Ethan had a halo, since he was dead, and he also had grown a beard while in Other World. His clothes were tattered, since he had done hard training. Ethan was only visiting temporarily though, he returned to Other World a day later. He would be wished back in a years time and had only come to ensure that everyone had been saved from the destruction Jashin caused. 15 Year Timeskip (1071 - 1086) Fifteen years passed from 1071 to 1086... After Ethan had been resurrected by the Namekian dragon balls, Nera and him spent a lot of time together. They went on romantic vacations. 14 Year Timeskip (1086 - 1100) Nera became a great grandmother whenever Hoffgrav and Desdemona were born, so she and Ethan visited them on the planet Awquashtras, when they were babies. She and Ethan visited them every time it was their birthday. Nera also retired from her job as a nurse. Death of Ethan and joining Ethan in heaven On May, 15, 1105, Ethan was working at Capsule Corp. He was at his desk, doing paperwork, and answering telephone calls. A man in a lab jacket came into Ethan's office, telling him the work on Line 6 was done, and the ki enhancing formulas were made. He gave Ethan paperwork, which he filled out, gave back to the man, and the man left. Ethan got up from his desk and looked at all the things on display in his lab, scientific experiments and formulas. He saw a folder of all the heads of Capsule Corp, and was reminded of memories of his dad, Dr. Atom. Ethan went into a room that said "Line 6", and congratulated the workers, wishing them luck, and saying he'd give them all raises. People were excited, many excited to see him, due to him being a Lookout hero and all. However, suddenly, Ethan started coughing a lot. He was coughing a lot and Zang was in the room as well, concerned. Zang asked Ethan if he was okay. Ethan kept coughing a lot, and said he needed help. He collapsed on the ground, sweating a lot, and his power level and ki had decreased very much. People were freaking out, but Zang said he would handle it, and so he teleported carrying Ethan, to a hospital. Zang and Ethan teleported to West City Hospital. Zang went to the Emergency Room part of the hospital, carrying Ethan. Zang pushed Ethan in a wheelchair, and he did paperwork. Ethan got into a bed, put on a hospital gown, and was put on life support. He was put in the intensive care unit, at West City Hospital. Kuzon Jr., Zion IV, and Hunter Drake showed up. KJ asked Ethan if he was alright, Ethan told him his health was failing. Since Saiyans lived the same lifespan as Humans, only staying young longer than them and eventually deteriorating at a certain age, Ethan was declining at 80 years old. Hunter used his X-Ray Vision on Ethan, and noticed that his entire body was moving slower and he was breathing slower. KJ teleported, and teleported back with Nera, Eltrio, and Zang. KJ held Ethan's arm and transferred some energy into him, to keep him going a bit longer. Ethan said that the Lookout Crew had all been kind to him, and talked of how Kuzon and SS had trained him, got him further in life. He spoke of how he had once been a weakling but rose in the ranks, and how he had later become a family man and stopped being a warrior. He said his last battle had been with Perqul during The Herulean War. KJ was holding his arm and listening as he spoke. Ethan said his time was coming, and KJ said it had been an honor serving with him. Ethan said he'd watched KJ grow from a boy and into a noble and honorable man, a king and defender of democracy. He said that Kuzon in heaven is proud. Nera went over and kissed Ethan, saying that she'd want to go with him to the afterlife. She held his hand, and Ethan said she was beautiful, mentioning the memory of how he met her, a kind and caring nurse, at Lookout Hospital. He told her that they had raised two sons who had grown to be great men, with great friends, and they had wonderful grandchildren. Ethan told everyone to tell Knox, if they ever saw him, not to be ashamed of his absence, and that he wishes him well. Ethan said he forgave Knox for not being there, not blaming him, as he was realms away, in Druknor. Ethan told Zang and Eltrio to come closer, and they did. KJ, Nera, Zang, and Eltrio were at his bedside. Ethan told KJ that it had been an honor to serve with the Lookout Crew, and told him to tell everyone who was absent that he wished them well. Ethan also said that Nacule was one of his favorite sparring partners, and told KJ to tell the crew he hoped that they would accomplish much. KJ had let go of Ethan, as he could no longer support him, he was declining too fast. Ethan told everyone that he loved them, then said "The roads go ever, ever on. If you never say hello, you don't have to say goodbye". Ethan closed his eyes, and tears came out, as he was not dead, but very close to death. Everyone was holding Ethan's hands, and Kuzon was holding their hands. Ethan's final words before dying were "SS, Kuzon, the crew, I thank you, and I thank all of you for your love and support. I thank the seed for its creation". Ethan's life support system had stopped completely, and his heart was no longer beating. He was cold and dead, and had shed tears before dying. KJ said that a member of the crew had died, and died peacefully, the way it should be. He then hugged Ethan's family. Zion IV tapped Ethan's chest and said "rest in peace". He then covered Ethan in a body bag that the doctor handed to him. Hunter walked out of the hospital. Zang, Eltrio, and Nera were crying. Ethan was in a body bag and his life support systems were disconnected. Zion IV walked out slowly, and Hunter was sitting down in front of the hospital. Eltrio, Zang, and Nera, all hugged. Ethan's ghost appeared. It looked like a young Ethan, around his 20's, young and muscular. He was wearing his old grey and yellow martial arts gi, and had a halo. He was standing at the bedside of where his body was, in the body bag. He told them a final farewell and said that he wished to be put in a shrine on the lookout, laid to rest wearing his favorite gi, his old martial arts gi, and preserved with embalming fluids. Zang and Eltrio told Ethan they loved him, then Nera went up to Ethan, holding his hand. Nera said she'd go to the afterlife with him, and said a farewell to Zang and Eltrio, saying they were the best sons a mother could ask for. She also thanked the crew for being so good to Ethan. Nera's final words before vanishing completely, along with Ethan, were "Put me in the shrine with him". Later, everyone was on the lookout. Zang and Eltrio were present, both wearing black suits and black ties. Jun and Kuza were with them, at Ethan's funeral. Most of the Kuz's were also there, and Hex had appeared from Other World. He had a halo, had grown very long hair and a beard, and was in tattered clothing. Hex had been training hard in Other World and he heard something had happened to Ethan, so he came back to Earth. Zang and Jun hugged him. Hex was only there, temporarily, so he could witness Ethan's funeral. Ethan was being preserved by Kuzek, in a transparent casket with transparent fluid, and the Lookout Flag was raised to honor a veteran. Ethan was buried at Supreme Park, which was in the middle of Supreme City. He was put in a shrine. On the outside of the shrine was a picture of Ethan, with his year of birth and year of death. It went underground where his casket was, which was entombed and surrounded in shining blue crystals. There was also a picture of Nera on the outside of the shrine, with her birth and death dates, and she was honored in the shrine with Ethan. Gallery nera2.jpeg nosebleed.jpeg Nera.jpg|Young Nera Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Non-Fighters